MukoGoji
The MukoGoji (向こうゴジ, lit. MukōGoji) is the Godzilla design used in the 2016 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls fanficton/crossover remake, Mukozilla vs. Godzilla. Name The MukoGoji's name comes from the name of Godzilla's primary opponent in the film, Mukozilla (向こうジラ, lit. Mukōjira), and Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira ''(ゴジラ). Design The MukoGoji's design resembles the MekaGoji, the Godzilla suit that was used in the 1974 film ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Personality The MukoGoji retains a combined personality similar to that of the Heisei Gamera, the Godzilla from the Godzilla Power Hour, and the Godzilla from Gareth Edwards/''Legendary Pictures''' Godzilla. History Mukozilla vs. Godzilla 45 years after the death of the original Godzilla, in 1999, Osaka is attacked by the monster known as Baragon. A second, more powerful Godzilla emerges from the Osaka Bay and enters the city. Godzilla and Baragon fight, and the former defeats the latter with his atomic breath. Godzilla roars, and retreats to the ocean. Underneath the ocean's depths, he discovers a portal that, upon further investigation, teleports him to an alternate dimension, in the city of Townsville to be specific. Upon arrival, Godzilla finds the city in ruins. Godzilla investigates the city and it's condition, until he is attacked by another giant monster; Mukozilla. Godzilla and Mukozilla do battle in the streets of the city, and the former manages to push the latter into a few skyscrapers. Mukozilla counters with a helix beam to Godzilla's face. Godzilla is pinned down my Mukozilla, and is consistantly punched, until Godzilla temporarily weakens Mukozilla with a nuclear pulse, which also pushes him off. Godzilla then begins to claw at Mukozilla's face, managing to knock down the Monster Tyrant. Mukozilla temporarily manages to overpower Godzilla, and begins to use helix charges against him. However, Godzilla is saved by the arrival of the Powerpuff Girls, who begin to mercilessly attack Mukozilla, buying Godzilla enough time to launch a counter-offensive. Eventually, Mukozilla challenges Godzilla in a battle to the death, and starts to mutate, eventually mutating into an green and grey aromored clad monster. Godzilla, in turn, transforms into his Burning Godzilla form. The two monsters then roar in defiance at each other, and then charge. The air is then filled with clawing, scratching, kicking, roaring, atomic rays, and helix beams. Eventually, Mukozilla gains the upper hand against Godzilla, throwing him into a building, and seemingly kills him with a hyper helix beam. Mukozilla roars in victory, and then turns to the Powerpuff Girls, who witnessed the whole battle unfold. Mukozilla begins to charge up a hyper helix beam, preparing to kill the girls. However, Godzilla, who survived, grabs Mukozilla from behind and discharges a spiral-nuclear pulse, which defeats his opponent. Godzilla then roars in victory and, like Muko, turns back to normal. Blossom then throws down a small capsule which opens a replica of the portal that brought Godzilla to their dimension in the first place. Bubbles, using her ability to talk to animals, thanks Godzilla for defeating Muko on behalf of the other Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla then grunts and nods in gratitude, and then stepping into the portal, returning him home. Godzilla then falls into a deep slumber underneath the ocean's depths, waiting for the day the world will call upon him once more to protect it. Stats Height: 60 meters Length: 124 meters Weight: 22,000 metric tons. Powers: Atomic breath, spiral-atomic breath, nuclear pulse, spiral-nuclear pulse, regenerative property, nigh-invunrability, immense strength, adept swimmer. Trivia * The MukoGoji was originally supposed to be 85 meters but was bumped down to 60 meters to give an added sense of realism. * Originally, FinalGoji was meant to be the design of the MukoGoji, but MosuGoji was elected to better fit the Powerpuff Girls universe, then MireGoji replaced the MosuGoji as the design for MukoGoji, due to it's more realistic and beast-like design. Afterwards, the MekaGoji was chosen as the final design to portray the MukoGoji * Both the PowerpuffGoji and MukoGoji designs are based on two Showa era designs; the ShodaiGoji and MekaGoji designs, respectively. * The MosuGoji was one of the candidates of holding the spot of primary design for the PowerpuffGoji, but was scrapped in favor of the ShodaiGoji and was put into use for this fanfic instead. The MireGoji then replaced the MosuGoji, and afterwards, the MekaGoji replaced the MireGoji. Roars